1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic image-forming device including a laser printer or a copying machine and, more particularly to a direct tandem-type image-forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a direct-type image-forming device, typically, a developer image formed on a photosensitive drum is transferred to a recording sheet which has been conveyed by a conveying belt. After that, the developer image is heated by a fixing unit so as to be fixed on the recording sheet, thereby forming an image on the recording sheet.
Hence, a large amount of heat is generated in the fixing unit of the electrophotographic image-forming device. In order to cool the heat of the fixing unit, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-268735 discloses that an image-forming device is formed with an air inlet port and is provided with an exhaust fan. The air inlet port is formed on the casing, is positioned below the fixing unit in the casing and takes cooling air into the casing. The exhaust fan is provided above the fixing unit and transfers the cooling air, which has cooled inner units including the fixing unit, out of the casing.